With the development of electronic technologies, various kinds of electronic apparatuses have been developed and distributed. In particular, as high performance parts can be microminiaturized in recent years, the electronic apparatuses can be implemented in a small size and accordingly mobile devices equipped with a variety of functions such as a mobile phone, a tablet PC, a laptop PC, and an MP3 player are increasingly used.
Most of the mobile devices are put into a user's bag or pocket and carried by the user. For example, when the mobile device is put into a pocket and carried, the mobile device is likely to come out from the pocket when the user sits on a chair or lies. In the case of a light and small mobile device, the user may not recognize that the mobile device comes out from the pocket. Therefore, the risk that the user loses the user's mobile device increases. In addition, when the mobile device is carried in the bag or pocket along with a key or any other hard object, the mobile device may be hit by these objects when the user walks and may be scratched or damaged.
Therefore, there is an increasing need for a method of manufacturing mobile devices in a form that is easy to carry. In addition, there is a need for a method for controlling an operation of such a mobile device easily.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.